mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Meester Feesh/We May Be Getting More
I personally liked EKHID. The animation was great, it had a good story, the world of Mixels was blown wide open- there's only one thing wrong with it. For a series 7 special, it has a surprisingly small amount of Series 7. I was wondering why that is and I think I've stumbled across a bunch of evidence that says we may be seeing more of series 7 and of Mixels in general pretty soon. 1. The Documentary It was mentioned in the documentary that each special was going to incorporate all 9 characters in a series, which EKHID obviously did not. EKHID focused more on the characters without LEGO sets more than anything else, which leads one to wonder why. Obviously, you can't make money off of a product that you can't sell. 2. Nixels EKHID is the one episode of Mixels without any appearances by the Nixels. However, judging by how the LEGO team's getting more creative with the Nixels, it seems like the Nixels are having their world expanded too. So where are they? 3. Lack of Commercial You don't make commercials for individual episodes of a show, you do it for the show. QFM was supposed to be like a culmination of the shorts and a passing on to whatever's in Mixopolis, so maybe what we have is an entirely new show. EKHID could've just been the pilot and more episodes could be coming in awhile. 4. Rule Violations Mixels has 2 rules: condense an 11- minute episode to the space of 2 or 3 minutes at all costs, and focus on all characters in a series. The reason it has the condensing rule is because it takes much longer to produce than most shows. However, the special violated that rule- I could imagine the trip to the zoo being condensed to a short or maybe a minisode, but instead it took up half the special. Normal shows don't worry about this because they have the time and resources. So why would Mixels not be worrying about this? 5. Animations This isn't really founded in anything but the animation's changed again and I hope to Mah Sweet Holeh Jayzuss that it's more efficient than what they had before. It looks nicer at least, so that's a plus, I guess. 6. Community Support Believe it or not, Mixels listens to its community. Due to the toys, it's gaining in popularity, and I think they would've noticed that. The community wanted Mixels to expand beyond shorts and become more complex, and it did. Now, with the community wanting to bring back shorts or at least give the show more screentime, they have to listen eventually. 7. World Expansion And finally, when Mixels was based off of shorts, it couldn't be very creative. Now that it's expanded to specials, the world's expanding as well. By what we've seen in EKHID, it looks too big to contain itself in just one special, and it may be breaking out. There are more characters than ever before thanks to Mixopolis. The world of Mixing is also getting so complex and there's so much potential in it that can't just be contained in half an hour. 8. Maxes This also isn't founded on anything and it may just be a repeat of Series 2 and 3, but the world of Mixing is getting so complex, they've forgotten the basics like 2- Mixel Mixes and Murps. Maxes are also somehow drawn to specials, and I'm surprised that there was only one in EKHID. 9. Background Mixels There are no background Mixies in EKHID. After all, why would there be- we barely see the Mixies as it is. I believe that another episode may have a plotline featuring the Mixies which requires a bunch of other instruments other than the guitar, trumpet, and drums. 10. Discontinuity There is a lot of this between the LEGO and EKHID. What happened to Camillot's axe arm? Why are the Medivals referred to as Knights? Where are all of those locations in Mixopolis seen in concept art which also made it onto the bags? And if the Mixies are a famous band, why is the leader in school? Feel free to add some more ideas in the comments! Category:Blog posts